


Sextin' Around the Christmas Tree

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Sam Winchester/Reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sexting, Teasing, spiked egg nog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and the boys relax after a day of Christmas with friends





	Sextin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written for @atc74‘s (Tumblr) Cards Against Christmas Challenge. My prompt was “________’n around the Christmas Tree.” This could have gone on forever...but there was a 700 word max!_

Music was playing quietly in the den, you refused to call it the “Fortress of Dean-a-tude,” and everyone was sitting around drinking their, generously spiked, eggnogs. It had been a pleasantly stressful day. Jody, Donna, and the girls had been by for Christmas dinner and presents, so it had been a day full of storytelling and eating great food. Since they left you had talked the boys into relaxing for the evening and listening to Christmas music by the tree, that you had insisted they put up. 

Since they hadn’t celebrated Christmas before you moved in, it had been an adjustment to get them to allow you to integrate some of your traditions into their lives. Sam had helped argue your case, since you had started sleeping together he was duty bound to be on your side in such matters. Once you had pulled up Netflix and picked out a holiday themed log fire to play, everyone had settled into their seats; Sam and Dean in their respective recliners, and you and Cas on the sofa. The relaxing sounds of the fire combined with the low playing Christmas music and the slight buzz from your eggnog was just what you needed after the long day of socializing. There was only one more thing that would make today perfect. 

You grinned to yourself when you reached for your phone, pulling up your text thread with Sam you typed out a quick message.

_Hey there sexy_

His phone went off and he checked it, then turned to you with a smirk and lifted eyebrow. You smiled back and indicated that he should respond. You turned off the volume on your phone while he typed back. Cas’ phone went off just after yours vibrated in your hand and you glanced over to see he had gotten a text from Dean. Your grin widened.

_Hey there yourself. You bored with Christmas already?_ He already knew where this was going.

_A little, can’t stop myself from thinking about unwrapping my package later…_

Sam shifted in his seat and very actively avoided looking in your direction. _Oh yeah?_

_Absolutely. Gonna take my time and enjoy every second of it. This eggnog has me feeling all warm and soft…_

You squeezed your thighs together for some friction and Sam noticed, he reached down and pulled at his pant leg. You had to stifle a laugh as Dean did the same thing. You peaked out of the corner of your eye at Cas who was sitting in the corner of the sofa now, phone in one hand and the other on his thigh. You wondered briefly if Dean ever got frustrated with the angel’s lack of visually physical reactions, but the thought was gone as quickly as it came when your phone vibrated again.

_I can imagine. I’ve wanted to rip you out of that dress all day. With this fire going I just want to run my hands up your thighs and dive in between those gorgeous legs of yours._

You looked up to find him devouring the sight of you, licking his lips. That caused a surge of need to course through you and you instinctively clenched around nothing. 

_What’s stopping you?_

He laughed a little as he typed back.

_So impatient._

_You’re not the only one that’s been waiting all day…_

Cas made a noise beside you and when you looked over at him, his cheeks were flushed. He cleared his throat and looked over to Dean who was grinning like he’d just hit the jackpot. 

“I’m, um. Going to bed now. Goodnight Sam, Y/N.” Cas stood and made his way to the door.

You grinned, “Night, Cas.”

Sam turned to Dean and looked at him expectantly. Dean faked annoyance and huffed as he sat his recliner upright, “Yeah, I’m gonna head out too. Night.” 

“Have fun!” You called out to him.

Dean turned back around long enough to wiggle his eyebrows at you before rushing off down the hall. 

You looked back to your phone and there was another text from Sam

_So……_

You were across the room and straddling his lap, lips sealed together, before you could even think of a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
